


Giving Back

by Driver Picks The Music (RandiPandi88)



Category: Instant Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandiPandi88/pseuds/Driver%20Picks%20The%20Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very little rewrite for a couple of scenes from 2x10 Problem child...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Back

**Author's Note:**

> So every couple of years I re-watch the series and get a hankering to write a story for this awesome show. This past week I've been watching it and this little fic has come of that. I'm sure that there will be more stories in the not too distant future.
> 
> This is very short :/
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, only some DVD's but that's it...

"Remember when you asked me what to do if people don't like your song?" Jude asked Helen after pulling her over to the side, away from the others.

Helen nodded. "You said I should get used to it."

Jude grimaced. "Yeah, well…I was wrong." She said. "Sometimes, you have to say, what you have to say. But the thing is, not everyone is going to like it, but you can't let that stop you, you can't let that keep the music from getting out."

Helen smiled a little and nodded. Jude glanced over and saw Tommy walk up to Darius to look at the card the class had given her, and she smiled.

"A really smart person once told me, to not ever let someone else tell me if my music was good, to not ever let someone else tell me if something rocks." She said to Helen.

Jude shrugged one shoulder as she reached out a hand and placed it on Helens shoulder. "You have to make sure to surround yourself with good influences and people that are going to bring out the best in you. After that, nothing else really matters but the music."

….

"You got me back on the album."

Jude looked up and smiled as Tommy leaned on the door frame. "What can I say, we work well together."

"Kwest?"

Jude nodded. "Darius has him working on some other stuff, he's good. It's nice of you to worry about him." She said.

Tommy nodded. "He's a good guy."

Tommy sat down on the stool next to her. "So I heard what you said to the kid today."

"Helen?" Jude asked.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, it was really good of you to go back to the school, and talk to her."

Jude shrugged. "Well, you were right. You do always pull me through, I don't know where I would be without you." She shrugged again and smiled. "If I could give a little bit of that back to someone, I didn't want to mess it up."

Tommy nodded with a smile as he stood up. "Alright, we should get to work." He said. "You ready to do this?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah, you ready to show me how it's done?"

Tommy smirked. "There are a lot of inappropriate responses to that question."

Jude rolled her eyes and smiled. It was good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and remember...
> 
> Reviews make you AWESOME!


End file.
